


Diferencias

by Nakuru



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-27
Updated: 2005-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una simple palabra es diferente según la persona que la diga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diferencias

—Inuyasha. —Siempre que escuchabas tu nombre siendo pronunciado por ella sentías el deseo de sonreír, aunque no entendías por qué.

Tu eras un hanyô y ella una simple humana. ¿Por qué necesitabas escuchar lo mismo todos los días? Era imposible que fuese lo que algunos llamaban amor, habías escuchado que eso era una debilidad y tú ya tenias muchas.

Tal vez por eso, o por otra razón, pretendiste evitarla, al tiempo que deseabas protegerla.

Parte de ti murió cuando intentaste alejarla, pero en el momento en que estuviste a su lado, sosteniéndola en tus brazos, ayudándola, te sentiste más vivo de lo que te habías sentido en toda tu vida.

Desde ese día estuviste junto a ella como si fueses su sombra, no te importaban los rumores entre los youkais, ni las miradas extrañadas de los aldeanos.

Pronto olvidaste todo, incluso tus ambiciones, dedicaste tu vida a ella: estando a su lado eras feliz.

* * *

—Inuyasha. —Al igual que su voz esta te alegra en alguna forma pero, al mismo tiempo, te recuerda todos tus errores.

No la odias por ello, eso es obvio, pero te odias a ti mismo por tenerla cerca y pensar en ella ¿Es tan difícil olvidar? El mundo entero parece decirte que sí, lo es.

No es que quieras olvidar, al contrario, si eso te exime de tus culpas y te impide repetir tus fallas, lo prefieres así, pero no puedes evitar pensar, cada vez que ella está lejos de ti, que también la perderás y sabes que no puedes permitirlo, no quieres hacerlo.

* * *

—Inuyasha. —Su voz es la misma que esperabas escuchar con impaciencia todos los días, hace más de cincuenta años; su apariencia es la misma, sigue siendo hermosa, pero hay algo diferente: su olor.

La fragancia que tanto adorabas, ese aroma familiar y refinado que poseía, ya no está en ella. Ahora huele a tierra, no, a barro.

Su calidez también ha desaparecido y aun así te sientes de regreso a la época en la que ella era tu todo, pero sabes que ya no es la misma mujer a la que quisiste y que ella esta decidida a seguir su camino, sola.

Piensas que eso es algo egoísta de su parte, pero no lo dices; tú eres aun más egoísta al querer convertirte en su mundo.

* * *

—Inuyasha. —Su voz te saca de tus recuerdos. Ella, tan diferente y tan similar a la vez, es la que ahora alegra tus días.

Ella es tu sol, quien te da ánimos para seguir sin importar lo que pase, pero no es ningún tipo de reemplazo, simplemente es ella.


End file.
